Dark Fear
by underfuresrule
Summary: A car crash sends two young girls into a darkness they can not escape but when faced with the choice would they want to? two lords of darkness do find themselves unprepared for their guest and i do not own the carpathian series i wish Read & review
1. Chapter 1

Dark Fear

summery: the night is where these brothers belong and only in the deepest of dark but when two girls find themselves thrown into that darkness by a speeding car the change in their lives will be eternal

AN hey I do not own these books but these characters are mine and the story is just something my brain cooked out on a day off I had. Please please please just review and tell me if it is any good I have never written where others could read and I would love some advice

chapter 1 Dear God....

two brothers stood in the grassy earth of the mountains starring down at the city they would be invading that night. Their long silver hair, for the color could not be shamed by terming it gray, was being tossed by the bitting wind that came from the north and held the sting of the winter to come. Their unnatural golden eyes flash with warmth and hunger as the scent of those prey living and moving below teased them. They had return at the demand of their prince and now that he had released them they were once again making their way back to their frozen darkness. A darkness that guarded and protected them and all those living especially that of their brothers.

Jami-Lynn sat in the chapel of her local hospital ER clutching her hands together in a desperate plea to the Lord. Her younger sister and of this moment her only family in the world was deeper in the hospital in an operating room. The girl and Jami-Lynn's parents were in a horrifying car crash earlier that night. Both parents had been pronounced dead on sight. Jami-Lynn was felt completely dead in her heart. She could not even think clearly to beg for anything so she sat there just crying in the room.

_  
(flashback)_

_On the TV horror movie the vampire struck the helpless girl. Cassie, Jami-Lynn', best friend, who was gripping her leg let out a scream and jumped slightly into the air scattering the popcorn that had been resting in her lap_

_"Cassie you are such a baby." Jami-Lynn laughs tossing some of the popcorn that had landed on her at the other teen._

_Cassie turned to her pouting. "hey jay jay I am older then you are," she pouted sticking her tong at her. "i am an adult already you don't turn 18 until midnight."_

_"yeah yeah but no one would know it just looking at us." Jami-Lynn teased just then feeling her silenced cell phone start to vibrate in her pants pocket. "hey hold on k." she asks putting the movie which had been her choice on pause._

_"hello?"_

_"hello is this miss Jami-Lynn Henderson?" a male asks very softly._

_"yes yes it is." she answers plugging her earand moving away from her chattering friend to hear the man. "may I ask who is calling?"_

_"yes of course my name is officer Hillard. Now miss Henderson we need you to come down to the hospital there has been an unfortunate accident to do with your family." the man answers his voice dripping with sympathy._

_(end for now)_

_**(this is how I will do mental conversations)**_

_**dear god please PLEASE don't take Becki too.**_ Jami-Lynn continued to sit there after the tearful plea. A unknown amount of time later a nurse stepped in. "miss Henderson your sister is out of immediate danger."

Jami-lynn looked up at her eyes blood shot and puffy. "thank god... can I see her now?"

The nurse nodded shortly. "i can take you to her room. But once you see her you might want to think about getting some sleep yourself." she spoke softly knowing this girl has just gone threw an ordeal. "its after 1 in the morning."

Jami-Lynn gave a snort. _**Happy birthday to me**_ she thought as she followed the women down several halls to see her little sister wrapped in bandages and sleeping. "hey beck." she greeted the unconscious girl even knowing she would be unable to hear her.

She sat in the chair and began to doze after a while a nurse woke her up. "alright dearie head on home."

Jami-Lynn sighs giving the women her cell phone number. "call me the second she wakes up." she ordered. She glanced at the clock realizing it was nearly 4 in the morning she would not wake anyone up to beg for a ride so she started to walk toward the five miles to her.... 'family's' home.

_**Dear god please PLEASE don't take Becki too.**_ The women tearful plea had the two brother pause in feeding and look up. A feeling of surprise filling the elder Uriel eyes.

_**Uriel we must find this women and protect her.**_ Leriel mutters calmly breaking his brother new found emotions that were suddenly threatening him.

Uriel did not even grace him with an answer flying with unnatural speed to that magical voice. Leriel shook his head and followed his brothers pure joy that he was broadcasting made him wonder vaguely if all men lose their minds completely when they found a mate. He shook his head. _**Completely irresponcable**_ he could not help but think to himself.

AN hihihi okay did you like it at all?


	2. the cold

**Thanks to the two people who reviewed it was greatly appreciated. This time I promise it will be a bit longer I was sad when I realized just how short it was**

**chapter 2 the cold**

Becki could not remember just how she arrived to this darkness but she could tell she needed to pull out of it. The darkness felt vile it seemed to eat at her very soul even. Her mind whirled with half caught conversation her parents telling her to calm down and that nothing would hurt her and a scream from what she could suppose was from herself. Then a disturbing sound of metal being crushed and a laughter that sent fear sparking deep in her soul.

The darkness thickened even more as a slight pull on her shoulder. She began to scream for help knowing she was falling deeper into the darkness getting further and further from her family. Soon enough she felt sure she would die and then just have to await her parents when something thick and tasting vaguely of copper infected her failing strength pulling the rest she had been promised away. Her body felt sluggish and stuffed in a way she could not struggle or talk. She pulled herself further into the peace and chill of the darkness only to be snapped back to this land between by the blearing call of a siren.

Eventually a new quiet came to her darkness this quiet gave her a silent hope that this adventure had all been a dream. She could hear her sisters strangled greeting that Becki felt she had to answer but nothing in the world of light would work with her. Her life was simply frozen in this dark place with no thought or hope to escape. At this moment of realization the haunting laughter returned surrounding Becki and guiding her further from the warmth of the light. Somehow she had gotten myself caught in the worst trap any could imagine and there was little to no chance of escaping now and what was worse Becki decided was she could not even give in she would be a slave to the darkness forever and be lost in the cold.

ZQZQZQZQZQZQZQZQ

Jami-Lynn opened the door to her home feeling cold and horror struck. She found herself pleading that the nasty blankness of shock would soon over power her. Her parents were gone and her younger sister had had to have surgery and was torn up. Jami-Lynn did not even bother to turn on the light as she just stood there in the darkened entrance hall slumping against the door.

Inside the home beside her father well worn recliner a lamp flicked on just as it always did if you were home late from curfew and a small pointless hope sprung up in Jami-Lynn's heart. She glanced up hoping to see her fathers stern scowl as normal to see nothing. The hope instantly died and a true fear filled her. Someone was in her home and she was completely alone. She reached behind her hoping to find anything with which to defend herself and her small fingers wrapped around a umbrella

but at least it was something.

"who is there? I am warning you I will call the cops you shit so you had better get out of my house." Jami-Lynn was proud of herself for not sounding scared if anything it came out as a growl of hatred. A part of her was glad to have something in which to lash out at for the rest of her crappy night. Holding the umbrella like a bat she stalked into the living room a breeze brushing past her as she moved the smallest hint of the words_ happy birthday_ as it did so.

As Jami-Lynn investigated the room thrusting her umbrella before her several times she was alarmed to find the room empty. She could have sworn someone was there.... the light... but... but what if it had all been her mind and instead of the truth she was finally losing it the way her sister had done so many years before. No no she could not go crazy she was the last solid stone for her sister she could not dare to do that. Shacking her head in a determination to ignore the oddity of the light Jami-Lynn went down the hall to her bedroom and locked the door. _Better safe then sorry_

ZQZQZQZQZQZQ

Uriel growled low in his throat he had gotten close he was sure of it when a vampire belated disrespect for himself and his brothers strength as hunters was taunted. A ghoul had appeared on the street below them and began to feast upon the flesh of some young teenagers. Annoyed beyond belief at the interruption he glared down sorely tempted to tell Leriel to handle it on his own but one touch of his brothers mind reminded him just how close his brother was to becoming one of those creatures creators. He felt his chest puff with pride that they had both survived this long as it were.

_Uriel are you going to sit there all night going threw our lifetimes or are you going to deal with the creature. _Leriel voice came almost in a drawl and if it were not for the fact Uriel was in his mind knowing he could not feel anything he would have sworn it was a joke.

_Yes brother I shall deal with the ghoul we will have to hunt its master at next rising it is almost dawn you should seek shelter. _Uriel ordered silently.

Leriel's silver brow arched at the treatment. _I have lived long without a babysitter brother you need not direct me as one would a fledgling_

Uriel rolled his eyes but swooped low to kill the cannibalistic servant to the undead. The ghoul turned and smiled at him making a clicking sound. In that moment many others toys to the vampire sprang from their hiding spots indeed most of them still the mindless ghouls but thrown into the mixed where shadow warriors. Uriel scowled frustrated at falling for such an obvious trap.

_Indeed brother if I did not know of your resent distraction I would have thought you were slipping._ Leriel mutters softly calling a storm to cover them. _Did you not listen when the prince spoke of the mage and vampire union?_

_You know I did. There is no excuse for what has happened tonight. I must just not have been thinking. _Uriel sighs.

Leriel sigh bring lightning down on a ghoul and taking his place next to his brother. _And at this rate you are better off being the one to go to the earth you have left yourself wide open a couple of times I will not stand by and watch you get mutilated right before meeting your mate. I would never be able to live with my sister to be then and you would charge me to find her anyways I have ready saw it in your mind so do not attempt to pretend about it._

Uriel silenced his objection his brother was undoubtedly right but that did not mean he would not try to stop him from having to kill and add more stain to his soul. No he loved his brother to much for that.

(A/N I really really can not write fighting at all so we are skipping I will work on it and maybe I will add it in later but for now... skip de do da)

Dawn was just starting to paint the sky rainbow colors as the brothers managed to get to their resting ground and put up barriers both had wounds from tonight adventure but Uriel's were more serious.

_Go to the ground and heal brother next rising I will find your destined and protect her._ Leriel offered.

_You will not. _Uriel snapped angrily. _She is mine to protect. No one else's. Not even yours brother. _He knew he was being unreasonable and that his brother only wants to help but he could not allow it.

Leriel chose to be silent. He would make sure that his brother healed but it was more then obvious that in the state he was in nothing would calm him down. Both shut down their hearts as the suns first pure rays appeared over the horizon.

**An ok still not as long as I had hoped but I need to hurry to work. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
